The present invention relates to a combination sleeping bag and mat adapted for the needs of the user, e.g., infants and children. More particularly, the present invention can easily be rolled up to form a convenient shoulder bag.
The conventional sleeping bags have a slide fastener or zipper that closes the bottom end and one side of the main body of the bag; see U.S. Pat. No. 3,042,039, column 3, lines 19-22 and FIGS. 1-3. Similarly, multiple zippers have been used to close the bottom end and both sides of the sleeping bag; see U.S. Pat. No. 3,510,889. In the latter sleeping bag, the user is required to fasten the bottom end by pulling on the bottom end zipper""s runner and at least the runner on the zipper on one side of the sleeping bag. In the former, the runner of the zipper must be pulled from the bottom end and up the side of the bag. In each of the conventional sleeping bags, an infant or small child becomes disturbed during the fastening and unfastening of the bottom end and sides of the sleeping bag. Additionally, while infants and children can use conventional sleeping bags, such bags are much too large to be rolled into a compact bag easily carried by a child.
In recent years, there are an increasing number of infants and children that are being dropped off by their parents or other caregivers to day care centers. These children are often dropped off early in the morning and not picked up until late in the day. This requires the parents or caregiver to provide suitable mats so that these children have a suitable bed for naps. In addition, an increasing number of children are being dropped off by one of the parents of a divorce or separated couple to the residence of other parent. Such children are much more comfortable if they are able to sleep in familiar bedding.
Accordingly, there is a need for a combination sleeping bag and sleeping mat that rolls into a small, compact bag that may be carried by a child and one that can be accessed without disturbing an infant or child. The sleeping bag becomes that child""s familiar bedding and is used for many years.
The device of the present invention overcomes the problems faced by those individuals requiring a combination sleeping bag for an infant or child that can be opened and closed without awakening the user and a sleeping mat than can be folded into a compact shoulder bag.
One embodiment of the present invention comprises a main body having a front, a back, two sides, a head end, a bottom end, a head section, a body section, and a pocket attached to the sides of the head section and having a slit or opening extending laterally from side to side to receive the main body. Preferably a pocket flap of a rectangular piece of material is folded to form the pocket having the lateral slit that receives the main body after it has been rolled up and is ready for being transported or stored. The body section of the main body comprises mating zipper halves respectively attached substantially along the first and second sides of the body section. The mating zipper halves are positioned for engagement as parallel zippers when the bottom end is adjacent the lateral slit in the pocket.
To use the combination sleeping bag and mat of this embodiment, the pocket is folded under the back of the head section of the main body leaving a small cushioned area for the user""s head. Alternatively, the pocket may be placed over the head of a mattress in the same manner as a fitted bed sheet. A parent or other caregiver of the user places the user onto the front of the body section with the user""s head on the small cushion area of the head section adjacent the head end. The caregiver then folds the body section of the sleeping bag substantially in two so that the bottom end is just below the user""s head end and pulls the runner of each of the zippers to engage the respective mating zipper halves. The parallel side zippers permit the caregiver to place a sleeping infant or child on the sleeping bag/mat and to use the parallel zippers without disturbing the user. In addition, the parallel side zippers permit the user to be removed from the sleeping bag/mat by the caregiver pulling the runners on both sides up to the user""s head and folding the body section back from the user""s body without disturbing the user.
Another unique feature of the present invention is the sleeping mat configuration. The main body is initially placed with the front side up and the parallel side zippers in the unzipped position. The pocket is folded over the head section. The caregiver grasps each side of approximately the upper one-third of the main body""s length and that approximately one-third portion is folded into the lateral slit of the pocket. The pocket is then filled with about one third of the sleeping bag and the sleeping bag with the filled pocket is turned onto its back to form the mat having a cushioned pillow for the user""s head. A child or infant can be placed on the front of the mat of this invention without any interference from a zipper or other fastener. If the sleeping bag of U.S. Pat. No. 3,510,889 referred to under the Background of the Invention section were used as a mat, the lateral zipper attached to the bottom end of the front and back panel would run laterally from side to side approximately in the middle of the mat between the head and bottom ends. This would cause discomfort to the user lying on the mat.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention another zipper half is attached to the back of the main body and extends laterally from side to side of the body section and a mating zipper half is attached to the inner edge of the pocket and extends laterally along the inner edge of the slit. This zipper is transverse to parallel zippers and permits the caregiver to mate the two transverse zipper halves after the main body has been rolled or folded up toward the head end and tucked through the slit into the pocket. After this zipper is closed, the sleeping bag is in a compact bag position that can easily be transported.
In another embodiment, a detachable shoulder strap can be easily clipped in place between the sides of resulting main body after the body section has been tucked into the pocket to form the compact bag. The resulting compact shoulder bag measures approximately 6 to 10 inches in diameter, weighs less than five (5) pounds and may be carried by a child.